Instant Demo
The Instant Demo is a game mode that was made to give people a chance to play on a smaller world with fewer quests, all without having to sign up. The feature was introduced on 29 March 2010 and was listed on RuneScape affiliate sites such as Miniclip. Once accessed, the instant demo was unlocked on the official RuneScape website. With the update on 21 April 2010 Instant Demo no longer needed to be "unlocked." Players were given access to 9 quests and a restricted world; their progress was also saved to their computer, however, players did not have access to several main features including chat (needs age verification). During the tutorial the player was known as 'Adventurer'. However once in game, this changed to 'Player #' (Where # is changed to a random number). Instant Demo was played on World 901. The Instant Demo was later removed on 9 June 2010 for players who already have an active account on the non-demo version of Runescape. However, players who had a save mode in instant demo, regardless of already having a normal RuneScape account, could access the instant demo. The demo accounts were no longer available to players who hadn't already created a demo account. On 6 October 2010 the ability to login to the demo was removed with the Update:The Void Stares Back. RuneScape Speech See NPC Speech for more information Quests Players play Unstable Foundations as the tutorial quest and have the option to play 8 other quests: *The Blood Pact *Cook's Assistant *Demon Slayer *Ernest The Chicken *Myths of the White Lands (After a later update) *Restless Ghost *Rune Mysteries *Vampyre Slayer, even though it can not be completed as you get a message which says: The maximum quest points available is 19. Restrictions *Players were limited to 9 quests and the tutorial quest and couldn't use the chat feature; they were restricted to quick chat only. *Players couldn't use their friend, ignore and clan chat lists. *Only the starting area was available, and it was isolated from the rest of the RuneScape world. *Players couldn't take part in most holiday events. However, they could talk to any NPC and receive any holiday items, as long as it was possible in the starting area. *Players' skills were capped at level 20. *Players did not have the ability to write notes. *Players had only 34 bank slots. *The Grand Exchange was disabled. *The Wealth cap was set at 200,000 gp (200k), using the value given by the Grand Exchange. Players who had broken the cap were unable to pick up items and could not use the bank. This was often aggravating to pure Instant Demo players trying to maximize their bank. *The 5,000 attack experience reward from Vampire Slayer was not obtainable due to the level cap. *Although the Lumbridge achievement diary could be started, only the beginner tasks could be completed. *Because Nurmof is outside of the starting area, and Perils of Ice Mountain is unavailable, only bronze pickaxes could be obtained and used. *The best melee weapon in terms of damage per second in the demo was the Mithril scimitar, only available through a mystery box from a random event. The best melee weapon in terms of strength and attack bonuses was the Mithril 2h sword, also available from a mystery box. Steel and Mithril armour were very rare too, Moss giants dropped some pieces of these armour, although they had a combat level of 48 and were difficult to kill as high-levelled demo'er unless you used Safe-spots and Magic or Ranged. *The only Runecrafting Altars available to Demo'ers were the Air and Water Altars. *The only way to train Dungeoneering was from lamps which were even harder to obtain on Instant Demos. File:Upgrading.png|Demo players have the option to upgrade their account to a free to play account File:Wealth cap reached.png|This message appears when the wealth cap of 200,000 coins of value have been reached. Trivia *When trying to access a tab, such as the friends list, one of the things it will tell you is that making a free account allows you to increase all of your skills to 99. This is not necessarily true with a free account, as a free account cannot raise member's only skills. *The maximum total level (there are no skillcapes) in the Demo version is 724. *If a random event occurs, a glitch may occur if the players fails the event, they may be teleported outside the starting area like a regular player. If the player tried to walk back in the starting area, they couldn't. The only way back is Lumbridge Home Teleport. *When Instant Demo was released, World 901 (the world used for Instant Demo) was an option on the World Selection screen. However, attempting to log onto it would give the player an error message. This was later fixed. *Interestingly, before 6 May 2010, there was no advert at the top of your screen in demo mode, even though there's even fewer features than F2P, however sometimes the adverts do not appear. *Chat effect and private chat can be toggled, but since only quick chat is allowed, they are useless. *An objective of over level 20 can be set, however achieving it is impossible, unless one of the five skills you can use the Assist System to train. *When the player loses half of their life points, the icon begins to flash red. *You can set an objective to 99, but it will not say "You will be the master of ~skill~ and will be able to wear the skillcape.", instead, it will say "Levelling your ~skill~ will let you ---." *The most powerful monster in the demo is the Lesser demon of combat 82, found in the Wizard's tower. The strongest monster that can retalliate back is the Level 48 Moss giant, located in Varrock's sewers. *It is possible to get random events in the Demo version, although they are very rare. These random events have already occurred: Freaky Forester, Mime, Cap'n' Arrav, Frog Princess, Pinball, Lederhosen, Drunken dwarf (Walks around and gives out kebabs and beer), Prison Pete, Drill Demon and the Security Guard (Walks around). *Originally when the Instant Demo was released, players who got random events would be stuck in an endless loop of teleports. This has been fixed. *Both the NPCs in the tutorial and your character talk with real voices. *Some people find this addition quite pointless because you can already play the Free Version with more access or Members version with even more/entire access to Runescape. However, some people choose to play the Instant Demo as they enjoy the extra challenge of the lack of the Grand Exchange and regular chat. *On 25 May 2010, for a short period of time, the Instant Demo option was not available. *The Cornucopia and the Lilies of the Valley are so far the only Holiday item available in the Demo. It is unknown whether or not the Flagstaff of Festivities is obtainable. *If you log in on the demo version in the chat box will appear the following message: "On this particular world you can only chat using Quick Chat. If you want to chat freely, please change to a different world.", which is impossible because you would have to register. *Daemonheim is not available in Instant Demos but Dungeoneering Xp can be obtained from lamps and lamps can be obtained in random events and Lumbridge/Draynor Beginner's tasks. It may take a very long time depending on how lucky you are to get Level 20 in Dungeoneering. *Neither Instant Demos can use members-only items, skills nor go into any members-only area. *Instant Demos cannot get onto the hiscores as the account name is only temporary and changes randomly upon login, along with the fact that the maximum skill level is 20 while the required level to get onto the highscores is 30. *People who have reached the level cap in a skill in the Instant Demo will constantly be told that they have reached the level cap. This can prove to be a nuisance for players trying to collect resources in the Instant Demo. You will not get this message if using the Assist System to gain experience and have hit the level cap. *If a player loses connection and has it reestablished, your character in the Instant Demo will have the same interface as a regular player. However, attempting to enter "Clan Setup" will result in another connection lost, and your friends and ignore lists will not load. You are still unable to use regular chat. *Players are unable to change their default gender, skin tone, shoes or armguards in the instant demo after creation of account. However, clothing can be changed for 1000 coins from Thessellia in Varrock. *Currently, the fastest method of making money is to fight monsters in the Lumbridge Catacombs. Originally, players were able to use Lumbridge Jobs to gain money equivalent to the value of the Grand Exchange, however this has been removed on 27 May 2010. *The only items that temporarily boost skill levels in the Instant Demo are Beer, the Draynor Manor cabbage, and the Kebab. *The only runes which can be crafted in the Instant Demo are Air and Water runes. As plain tiaras cannot be obtained, players must use talismans to enter altars. *The maximum possible hit with melee in the Instant Demo is 55, with a Mithril 2h sword, Superhuman strength and a beer on the aggressive attack style. *The maximum possible hit with ranged in the Instant Demo is 49, with Mithril arrows and the Sharp eye prayer on the Accurate attack style. *The maximum possible hit with magic in the Instant Demo is 90, with the Wind Bolt spell. This makes Magic the strongest type of attack in the Instant Demo. *A total of 38 Tasks can be completed in the Instant Demo. *The highest healing food in the Instant Demo is the Kebab, healing up to 300 life points. *Steel warhammers, black full helms, black square shields, mithril scimitars, mithril 2h swords, black 2h swords and diamonds are often considered rare to Instant Demo pures due to having to fight high-levelled monsters or obtained from a Mystery Box to obtain them. *Refusing to give a tramp in Varrock coins results in him saying "I hate Adventurer!" rather than whatever temporary name you have been given. *The Wealth Cap follows Grand Exchange value, while there is no Grand Exchange in the Instant Demo. *Players who already have a regular RuneScape Account and want to play the Instant Demo can use the Miniclip website to create an account. *It is possible to bypass the level cap in some skills through use of the Assist System. However, it would take a bare minimum of 435 days per skill due to the cap of 30,000 experience daily (a total minimum of 2175 days or nearly six years), and is extremely difficult due to the Wealth Cap and Level Cap of 20 in resource skills. *It would take approximately 2,606,887 runes crafted at the Air Altar to reach 99 in Runecrafting in the Instant Demo. *It would take approximately 186,206 successfully cooked trout to reach 99 in Cooking in the Instant Demo. *It would take approximately 347,584 successfully smelted then smithed iron bars to reach 99 in Smithing in the Instant Demo. *It would take approximately 372,413 hardleather bodies crafted to reach 99 in Crafting in the Instant Demo. *The approximate amount of nature runes required to reach Level 99 in Magic in the Instant Demo varies, depending on if you cast Bones to Bananas, Low Alchemy or High Alchemy. *The only guild that can be accessed in the Instant Demo is the Cooking Guild. It is currently unknown whether or not the Runecrafting Guild, which is located in the Starting Zone, can be accessed. *When asking Roddeck for advice, and no objective is set, he will tell you how worthwhile killing chickens can be, because their feathers, meat, and bones can be sold on the Grand Exchange, which cannot be accessed in the Instant Demo. Adverts Adverts are used to unlock instant demo mode on RuneScape, here are some you may see around the web: Instant demo advert.jpg|Website advert world 901.png|World 901 on the world selection list. Category:Mechanics